The field of this invention relates to firearms and more particularly to a holster which is to facilitate cocking of a pistol.
At the present time there are principally two different types of pistols which are available. One type of pistol employes a rotating cylinder and the rounds of ammunition are held within several firing chambers formed within the cylinders. This type of pistol includes a double action device, which means as the trigger is pulled, the cylinder is rotated to place a round in the proper position for firing. Each time the trigger is pulled, a round is again located in the proper position for firing.
The second type of pistol includes only one firing chamber. The rounds of ammunition are supplied to the firing chamber by means of a clip which is mounted within the handle of the pistol. Ejecting of the expended round and reinserting of a "live" round into the firing chamber is accomplished through the use of a slide which is movable in respect to a barrel of the pistol. This slide is movable between a forward position and an aft position and when in the aft position the barrel extends forwardly of the slide. In this position, the firing chamber is exposed to the ambient.
One type of slide pistol is what is frequently termed a Colt 45, Government Model, Automatic Caliber Pistol. A disadvantage to this type of pistol is that it does not include a trigger actuated double action device. The firing of the round results in the slide being moved rearwardly to effect cocking of the pistol and the supplying of the new "live" round into the firing chamber.
In certan fields, such as law enforcement, it is more desirable to use this slide type of pistol rather than a cylinder type of pistol. The primary advantage is that the slide type of pistol is more powerful and that a law enforcement officer firing at an adversary, and then hits the adversary practically anywhere, will knock that person to the ground. With the cylinder type of pistol, which is generally of a smaller caliber, this is frequently not the case, and actually the adversary could be hit two or maybe three times and still keep on his feet. Obviously, the quicker the individual is knocked off his feet, the less the chance that he is able to return fire, therefore causing injury or possible death to the law enforcement officer.
However, in the past, in order for a law enforcement officer to carry the slide type of pistol and have that pistol "ready for action", the law enforcement officer must carry a "live" round in the chamber and the hammer of the pistol in the cocked position. This is dangerous because it greatly enhances the possibility of accidental discharge of the pistol, which usually occurs when the law enforcement officer is attempting to draw the pistol quickly. Drawing the pistol quickly at certain times, can make the difference between life and death. This accidental discharge can very easily result in the law enforcement officer shooting himself in the leg or foot.
Therefore, any law enforcement officer who carries the slide type of pistol, in order to avoid the possibility of accidental discharge, does either one of two things. The first is to carry a "live" round of ammunition in the chamber. The second is to not have a "live" round in the firing chamber and keep the hammer in the uncocked position. The first situation requires that the operator of the pistol physically move the hammer to the cocked position prior to firing. The second situation requires the operator of the pistol to manually move the slide in respect to the barrel to the fully retracted position so as to locate a "live" round within the firing chamber and also to cock the hammer. Each instance is time consuming and in situations when tenths of a second can make the difference between life and death, the law enforcement officer, or other operator, has found himself to be at an extreme disadvantage.
It would be desirable to design some type of holster for the slide type of pistol in which the holster facilitated quick cocking and the inserting of a "live" round within the firing chamber of the pistol, so that the law enforcement officer, or other operator, can have almost the equivalent fast-draw capability of the normal cylinder type of pistol.